Beloved Partners
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Elliot has been gone for years and then he suddenly appears at Olivia's doorstep. Now with an ex-con after Olivia, can Elliot and the members keep Olivia safe? Or will the ex-con get his way and keep Olivia for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Beloved Partners**

"**Elliot put his papers in. I'm sorry."** That sentence echoed in Olivia's head. She had gotten along with her new partner, but he wasn't _him_. Two years had passed since then.

"We're all going to O'Malley's Liv. You want to come baby- girl? No thanks Fin. I'm just gonna go home. You sure? Yeah" Olivia grabbed her jacket and left without a word.

"Man! Olivia never wants to go out anymore. You know why Fin. We all do. Besides that's where they always celebrated successful cases." Said Munch.

"Are you talking about Liv's old partner?" asked Amaro

Let it go new guy. Let it go." Said Munch, as he and Fin left.

"Why won't anyone talk about her ex-partner? It's like a curse to even mention it here." Said Amaro with a hint of annoyance.

"Think about it Nick they were partners for thirteen years. That's bound to leave a mark." Said Rollins as she grabbed her jacket. She kind of felt for Olivia.

Olivia laid on the sofa, not trying to sleep. There's a knock at the door. She opens it. "What the hell are you doing here? Olivia please let me explain. Explain what? How you vanished for two years?"

"I called you, texted you, left voicemail after voicemail. And the next thing I hear is you put your papers in. I never heard from you again Elliot. And now you suddenly appear? What the hell?!"

Tears were running down Olivia's face. "No I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to waste anymore tears on you.

Elliot looks at a necklace that is hanging around her neck. "I see you got the necklace, and you're wearing it. Do you know why I sent you that necklace? Do you know what that saying means? "Semper Fidelis" means "Always Faithful. And it's taken seriously in the Marines. I never meant to hurt you Olivia. If you're gonna believe anything, believe that."

Olivia stood in silence. "Elliot why did you leave me? I haven't left your side, no matter how hard it got for me. When have I ever given you a reason to not come and talk to me? I asked you once if you would leave me. You said no, never. I believed you. And even if you quit SVU I wouldn't care as long as I got to see you."

They stood in silence for a minute. "Well I have to get to sleep. Goodnight Elliot. Olivia please- I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from you." Olivia shuts the door.

She slumped against it, fell to the floor and cried. She had wanted to see Elliot for two years however she couldn't help the anger she felt toward him for leaving her without a word.

She had gone by his house only to be told by Kathy that they had divorced and Elliot got sole custody of Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli. She called his brother to be told he hadn't heard from him either. She squeezed the medallion. '**No matter how angry I get or how much he hurt me by leaving, I just can't hate him. No matter how much I want to or should, I just can't I love him too much to hate him' **

Olivia had a sleepless night. She drove to the 16 in the morning. "Hey Liv. How are you doing?" asked Munch. "Fine. Liv? Are you okay? Fine. But your eyes are red and puffy. Munch really I'm okay."

"We've got a case. 25 year old Anita Delvin. A man broke into her apartment, raped her, branded her, then slit her wrists, bound her to the bed and watched her bleed out. COD was the slitting of the wrists. No fluids were found. The branding markings? R.W."

Olivia looked over the file, as she was an email popped up.

**Olivia, I've written this letter many times but could never find the right words. I realize I've hurt you to such a degree that we may never be friends let alone best friends again. I may not have shown you or told you this but you are the most important thing to me. I thought about you every day no matter how much I tried not to. I would get drunk and still your piercing brown eyes would be there. **

**I'm sorry I was such a coward to face you the days following Jenna's murder. I never meant to treat you like you weren't on my mind and not important to me. I would call you every night but hang up because I was such a coward. I wrote text after text, email after email, hell even letter after letter, but I was so afraid to make you look like you did last night. **

**I never meant to be the cause of your pain. You don't deserve it, and you're right, I let you down. I left you, when I promised that I never would. But please believe this you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. **

**You walking in my life was the best day of my life. You are more important to me than anything. You are always on my mind and not a day has gone by that you weren't on my mind or in my thoughts. I gave you that medallion for a reason. **

**I was told to give it to the person that meant the most to me. Please Olivia I'm taking the kids to a family outing at Central Park and I want you there. **

**Please come. I miss you Olivia so much, so please give me a chance. Semper Fidelis, Elliot Stabler. **

Olivia sat there reading the email over and over. Elliot was asking for another chance. He wanted another chance to be a part of Olivia's life again.

After two years of absence, he wanted her back. "Okay guys, we are getting nowhere with this case. Go home and sleep." Said Cragen.

Olivia grabbed her jacket and headed home. She took out her cell phone. **'Maybe I should let him explain'**

"**Hello? **Elliot.** Olivia? Hey what's up? **Are you busy?** No Lizzie, and Dickie are at a sleepover, and Eli is with Kathy's mom. Why**? I was wondering if you wanted to come over and we can talk. **Yeah! Yeah I'll be there soon. **Okay bye Elliot.

Olivia got changed into comfortable clothes when her buzzer buzzed. "Who is it? It's Elliot. Come on up."

She buzzed him in. "Hey Olivia. Hey Elliot. So you wanted to talk about the last two years?" asked Elliot. Olivia nodded.

"Okay, after I shot Jenna, everything went to hell. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I was responsible for the death of a girl a little older than one of my daughters."

"Then I just started drinking. I didn't care about anything, even my own kids didn't mean anything to me! I was surprised that the court granted me custody. I even considered coming to see you. But then I realized that it might do more bad than good, considering your childhood." Elliot looked at Olivia.

"So you thought that leaving me was better?" asked Olivia trying to keep her emotions in check.

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know Olivia! I was lost. I just killed an innocent girl, and our partnership and friendship was rocky. I could bear for you to hate me. Please Olivia, I'm begging you, don't hate me."

Elliot sat in front of her, and takes her hand. "Please Olivia, I'm begging you. Please, please don't leave me. Olivia looked up and saw Elliot's eyes full of tears. Elliot Stable, the guy that I was incapable of crying and showing weakness. She could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you once, I couldn't bear to lose you again." Said Olivia as she squeezed Elliot's hand.

Elliot looked up and very carefully hugged Olivia. "I missed you so much Elliot. I missed you too Olivia." The hugged for a good five minutes, grateful for the closeness.

Elliot broke the embrace and then looked at Olivas gun sitting on the table. "You have the badge I gave you? Of course I do, it's always on my gun, just like I always wear the medallion."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then talked about the kids and how their lives were going. "How's that new partner of yours going for you?" asked Elliot.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "He's decent, but he's not you." they talked for hours until Elliot realized how late it was.

"Olivia you should probably get some sleep. I haven't been able to talk to you for two years, I don't think that losing a few hours of sleep will kill me." Elliot smiled.

"So are we good?" Elliot asked hopeful. Olivia looked at him.

"I don't know El, are we?" Elliot smiled at his nickname that she has called him for thirteen years. A lot of people called him that, but whenever Olivia called him if he was happy.

"Yeah, Liv, I think we are." They enjoyed their night. At 3:30am they fell asleep. At 5:30 Olivia's cell rang.

"Benson. **Liv, we have another victim same M.O. **okay I'll be there soon." Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. She covered him up, scribbled a note and then left.

CRIME SCENE

"What have we got? 26 year old Lindsay Allen. She was attacked in the same way as Anita." Said Munch. Olivia looked at the girl and frowned. No one should die that way.

SVU PRECINCT WEEKS LATER

Olivia looked continually looked at the files, trying to piece them together. "Olivia Benson?" she looked up to a flower delivery boy.

"I'm Benson. I have a rose for you." The boy handed her the rose.

'Olivia, I'm so glad that I can see you again. Can't wait to see you again.'

Olivia smiled, thinking of Elliot. "Baby girl, you're actually smiling. I never thought that I would see that again. What's got you so happy?" Fin asked. Olivia looks at him and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, because I'm happy. I finally got to see someone that I have been missing for a while. Fin looked at Olivia with confusing then he got it.

"Elliot? Are you kidding me?" Fin said, shocked.

Olivia looked at him. "No I'm not, it was really good seeing him, and trust me it took him weeks to even think about being friends again. We talked through everything." Fin smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy Olivia." Fin said with a smile.

HOURS LATER

Olivia sat at her desk, frustrated, 4 victims, same M.O, no suspects. The entire SVU team was looking for this guy. Her phone rang.

"Benson. **Hey Liv.** Hey El. **what's the matter, you sound upset.** I'm frustrated, we have 4 victims, same M.O, and no suspects. **Why don't you bring home the case and then I'll come over and then we can look at it together.** Sounds good bye El. Bye Liv."

Olivia came home and then shortly Elliot came over. "Olivia can I tell you something?" Olivia looks at Elliot.

"Sure El, what's up?" Elliot sat next to her and then turned to face her. "I know that we are just now becoming friends again, but I need to tell you how I feel about you."

Elliot took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Olivia. I have been for thirteen years." Olivia gasped. She had finally heard the words that she was dying to hear.

"I'm in love with you too Elliot. They both smiled then slowly kissed. Although that Olivia felt happy, it was like the cases were screaming at her. Olivia walked over to the counter and picked up the folder.

"Mind turning on your former Detective switch and helping me? Sure."

They looked at the files, Olivia stared at Elliot. "Benson you're staring." He said with a smile, no looking up.

Olivia blushed. "Sorry." As she turned away. As Elliot looked closer at the files he noticed something. The women had hair and skin like Olivia.

"What's wrong El?" she asked as she saw the look on his face. "Olivia what were the initials branded into their skin?" Olivia looked it up. "R.W"

Elliot handed the folder to Olivia. "Look at the women Olivia." She looked and then noticed the same. "They all look like me." **'R.W….R.W…it can't be….Richard White?'**

**It hit Olivia. "What is it Olivia. Hand me my phone." Elliot did and then she called Cragen.**

"**Cragen. **Hey Cap.** Olivia, what's wrong? **Well, Elliot's over here and then he just connected the dots to the cases.** Okay what? **The women look just like me and they are branded with the initials R.W as in…" Olivia looks at Elliot. "Richard White."

"Olivia give Elliot the phone. She did.

"**Look Elliot, I know that you are retired, can you please look after Olivia, keep her in your sight. If you don't watch her then he might be able to slither in and hurt her.** Don't worry Cap he won't touch her. She'll be safe with me. Elliot? Yes? It's good to hear from you."

Elliot smiled. "You too cap."

Elliot looked at Olivia, sitting on the couch. Looking worried. Elliot sat next to her and put an arm around her. "Listen to me Olivia, Richard White will not touch you. It's not me that I'm afraid for. Then who?" asked Elliot.

"I feel awful, those women died because White couldn't have me. Don't you do that to yourself Olivia? You can't blame yourself. You are not the person that let him go." Olivia looked down.

"And…..you're the one that I'm worried about" Elliot looked at Olivia with confusion.

"Why?" he asked. Because White is obsessed with me, and he'll see you as a threat. And he may hurt you and your kids. May even kill you just for the sake of doing it."

"Do you think that I will abandon you? I'm not going to do that again."

Elliot took Olivia in his arms and hugged her tightly. Olivia suddenly thought about the rose that he sent her.

"Elliot did you by chance send me a rose this morning?"

"Not at all, although I kind of wished I did." Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled and then called Cragen. They contacted the flower shop and once again a dead end.

Elliot invited Olivia to his house and then they fell asleep on his sofa. That's where they always were since they became friends again.

_Olivia was running up the stairs of the precinct. She made it to the squad room and she saw Alex, Casey, Fin, Munch, and Cragen dead on the floor. "Hello Olivia." She looks up and there is White with Elliot. "What have you done Olivia? What. Have. You. Done?" she looked at Elliot. "So he's standing in the way of us is he? Well fine." White pushed Elliot toward Olivia and then shot him in the head. "NO! ELLIOT!"_

"Liv! Liv wake up!" Olivia woke up panting. "Elliot? I'm right here love, it was just a nightmare."

Olivia put her head into his chest. "But it was so real. I was running into the precinct and there was everyone dead. Then I turned and white had you. He thought that you were in the way and then he shot you in the head."

"Everyone's okay, I'm okay." after Elliot got Olivia calmed down she fell asleep again.

More weeks passed and they still had no luck locating white. Following those weeks, Elliot and Olivia told his kids about them and she moved in with them. She was enjoying life again. Elliot was even considering returning to SVU.

"Hey Elliot I'm going to stop by the store and grab some stuff for dinner and other stuff. Does anyone need anything?"

Elliot came up and hugged her from behind. Then put his lips by her ear. "Just you home safe. Okay see you tonight." They kissed and then olive left.

Everyone was still searching for White with no leads, he was really getting better at hiding himself. Although Olivia wanted to continue hunting leads, Cragen sent her home.

Olivia walked to her car. Then a hand closed over her mouth. "Hello Olivia."

Elliot was beginning to worry because Olivia wasn't answering the phone. The doorbell rang. When he answered it there was a package in front of the door. He picked it up then noticed that it was sticky.

He looked up and realized that it was blood. "Kathleen!" she came downstairs. "Yes daddy?"

"I need to take a trip to the station I want you to watch the kids lock all the doors, and windows no matter who knocks, don't answer the door. I will call you and tell you when to open the door." Kathleen nodded.

Elliot raced to the precinct. "Elliot what are you doing here?"

Elliot handed Cragen the package. "That was waiting for me when I answered the door.

Cragen opened it and there was a tape. Cragen put it in.

"Well hello SVU detectives, and Elliot, how has everyone been? Don't you guys think that Olivia looks beautiful?"

The camera shifted and there was Olivia, she was tied and gagged to a chair. She looked up and whimpered silently. Elliot's heart broke and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Tell me, how long Olivia can take the abuse until _**she**_ breaks?" the tape shut off.

Cragen looked at the baffled detectives. "Okay people let's find her ASAP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke up to a room. She was tied to a bed. Her head hurt and she felt sick to her stomach. "Well good morning by beautiful, beloved Olivia. You are finally awake."

Olivia looked up and saw Richard White standing over her. "You know the 13 years I was in Attica, I was thinking about what I would do to you if I ever saw you again. But then I found out that you haven't been faithful to me Olivia."

"You were with another man other than me. And for that my dear you will be punished." Richard took out a knife and cut Olivia's shirt.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to love someone and have them be with someone else? Do you understand the pain that causes? Well that's what you did to me."

"When I went to prison, you didn't wait for me. You forgot about me, well don't worry I will make sure you never forget me again."

No matter what you do White I will always forget you. You know you're pathetic. All you ever did was stalk me. And you have the audacity to believe that that's real love. Don't make me laugh. You are not capable of love." Said Olivia, disgusted with White, and showing no fear.

Richard became angry and slapped Olivia hard across the face, the slap echoing through the room. "How dare you disrespect me? I do love you Olivia. Never doubt that and don't worry. We will be together forever." Said Richard with a sadistic grin on his face, one that made olivia shiver.

"Don't make me laugh White, I'm not worried of being stuck with you." said olivia rolling her eyes.

Oh really? You honestly think that your little Detective friends will find you. Don't make me laugh Olivia. They will never find you. They will never get in the way of us again. Isn't that wonderful Olivia?" said Richard laughing slightly.

Olivia looked at Richard hatefully. "You don't seem happy Olivia. But don't worry you will have time to warm up to me. And here's something to remember me by."

Richard took the knife and stabbed her in the arm. She gasped, as blood fell from her wound and created a puddle of blood beneath her.

Richard laughed menacingly and grabbed the camera. "So tell me Olivia. What are you feeling right now? Are you feeling pain form the stab wound?" Richard angles the camera to her wound.

Then he dragged the blade down her arm, blood appearing as he came down with the blade. Olivia gritted her teeth and showed no pain, not wanting to give Richard the satisfaction.

"Tick tock Detectives, Elliot. Your precious Olivia needs you. And she's not doing well. Now Olivia tell us, tell Elliot how much pain you're in and how much you need him to come and find you. Come on Olivia tell your beloved Elliot." Olivia stayed silent.

Richard pulled the knife over her arm again, over the original one. Olivia whimpered quietly. "Now tell Elliot." Olivia looked at the camera. "I love you Elliot. And I'm waiting for you. Now stop looking terrified at the screen and come out and find me and catch this sick bastard."

White slapped her on the face again. "Goodbye Detectives." The camera turned off.

"You know what, I'm warning you if your friend Elliot shows up and actually does find you then I will kill you on the spot." Said White, a little shaken up.

Fine go ahead. I'm not afraid of dying." Said olivia as she looks at White.

"Maybe not. But think about what your death will do to poor Elliot. Him seeing the love of his life, bruised, bloody, broken, dead. Richard smiled evilly. "Oh I have a present for you."

Richard put his boot on Olivia's ribs. He then put pressure on them and turned his boot, breaking her ribs. Olivia could hear the crunch of her bones breaking. Olivia coughed up blood. She was struggling to breathe.

He brought back the camera and angled it at her body. She was gasping for air, blood running down her face. "Well the video has been sent. I wonder how Elliot would react. He must hate me form taking his woman."

"Go to hell." White laughed and put chloroform on her mouth again. Everything went black. The precinct received the video. With every scene from the video everyone was getting angrier and more disgusted.

When the scene of Olivia gasping for air came up Elliot couldn't help the tears that fell. That was his partner, his best friend. And she was being tortured and he couldn't do anything.

"Okay people. We need to find her NOW! We need to get to her before he kills her or worse." Elliot dropped to his knees and grasped his short cropped hair. He was angry. He wasn't able to protect her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Detective Nick Amaro. "Don't worry Elliot we will find her. You can count on that." Elliot nodded.

"Maybe we should take this to the media Cap. It's the only way we have a chance of finding her. We may not be able to find her because we haven't seen her. We have to try. Please Cap."

Elliot begged. "That's a good idea we will do it in an hour. The media arrived.

"At 9:00P.M last night we received intelligence that Detective Olivia Benson was kidnapped. We need help to find her. She is a decorated cop and we will stop at nothing to find her this is the picture of the suspect." He showed the picture of Richard White.

"Please help us find her. Thank you." Hours later the team, along with Elliot were getting swarmed with calls.

They were running into many dead ends as well. But they weren't giving up. Then a woman came in. "Is there a Detective that I can speak to?" asked the woman.

"I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola. What can I do for you? I saw the woman on the T.V. The cop. She is in New Jersey." Fin looks at the woman with confusion.

"And I've seen her in the company of that man. Said the woman as she looks at Fin's confused look.

Who can you be sure?"

"Because Richard replaced me with her."

What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm Lorra Cambelle. I was a cop a few years ago when I suddenly disappeared. I put White away for murder a few years ago before he was put in jail for rape. He was fixated on me. He used chloroform to subdue me and kept me in that room for five years. Whenever he finds a new victim, he tries to kill the previous one."

Fin is writing all this down and then he looks at the woman.

"How did you get away? She saved me. Before she was tied to the bed he tried to shoot me. And she hit his hand making him miss me. So I ran." She said tears coming from her eyes.

"I've been in hiding ever since. Please let me help you. Let me help you show her the same courage that she showed me."

With every word she said Elliot became more and more angry he stormed out toward her. "And you didn't think to report the kidnapping of another person why!? We could have found her by now if you had opened your mouth! My partner is being tortured and God knows what else as we speak! And you didn't find it important to report it. What kind of a cop are you!? Elliot Enough!" Yelled Cragen. "Now let's go find Olivia and get this sick twisted bastard back in prison where he belongs!

Elliot stormed off to the roof. He walked up there and dropped to his knees as she gripped his hair until his knuckles turned white. He sobbed out loud, not caring who heard him. His phone rang. "Hello? **Daddy?** Katie hey sweetie im sorry we're trying to find olivia. **Where is she daddy? Is she okay?" **

Ellito closed his eyes as he tried to get his emotions under control. "We're not sure where she is I and if shes okay. but we'll find her. **I know daddy. Even though you retired, I knew, I mean we all knew that olivia meant more to you than anyone. Now get off this phone pick your head up and go and find our new mom." Elliot smiled and nodded. **

"I will I love you.** love you too. **Katie?** Yeah? **Thanks that really helps.** Sure dad."**

Elliot went back downstairs and started helping.

Olivia woke up agin to an extreme ache in her side. She knew that her ribs were broken and that she needed help. She also that with these injuries, she wouldn't be able to protect herself from White if her decided to attack her.

She tries to move and then instantly regrets it as pain shoots through her side. She wimpers quietly. The door opens.

"Well olivia you don't look all that well. You look a little sick, and you loo like youre in pain." White laughed and olivia rolled her eyes.

"What, no rebuttal? Im impressed thats so unlike you olivia." Olivia stayed quiet and rolled her eyes.

"So what fun should we have today?" asked White as he ran the blade of the knife up the length of her body. "We have to send another video to the SVU team soon so they can find you." White laughed cynically.

Oliva's silence was angering white and he was getting mad at her. "Are you going to talk?" olivia just looked at him and then looks away. White stabs olivia in the legand she grunts.

"You better start talking or the next time the blade will be in the peripheral artery." Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know maybe a little time outside will teach you a lesson."

White picked up olivia and then carried her outside where it had to be at least 100° outside.

He took her to a tree and then tied her to a branch, "If you scream then anyone that comes to help you will meet the other end of the blade. He pushed the knife down her back, leaving a new trail of blood.

He went back inside. **'I have to find a way to get out of here. If I don't then I will die.'**

White took a picture and then sent it to the precinct. "Guys we have another." Said Cragen as he puto the big screen. As ellito looked at it he became so angry he felt like he coud flip one of the desks. Then a message appeared. '_**How long can olivia take it being there chained to the tree before she dies? 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours? Or maybe I'll kill her first not sure. Have fun. R.W.**_

Elliot looks at Cragen. "Now if we don't find her she really will die. We don't know when she ate and drank the last time. If its been awhile she could die from starvation, dehydration, of just the heat itself." Cragen looked at the board and then looked lost he didn't know what to do.

Olivia looked up at the sky. "Elliot please help me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Elliot looks at Cragen. "Now if we don't find her she really will die. We don't know when she ate and drank the last time. If it's been awhile she could die from starvation, dehydration, of just the heat itself." Cragen looked at the board and then looked lost he didn't know what to do.**

**Olivia looked up at the sky. "Elliot please help me."**

Elliot rubbed his tired eyes as he stayed home, still looking over Olivia's file. He was told to leave before he got in trouble with Chief of D's before he was reinstated at SVU. That was supposed to be tomorrow. "Daddy?"

Elliot looked up and there stood Kathleen. "What's up Katie? You haven't slept in awhile dad. And you have to be refreshed for tomorrow. You have to be ready to return to SVU." Elliot nodded and then he could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh daddy it will be okay." Kathleen hugged her father as he cried. "I thought that I lost her Katie. I never thought that I would see her again, and then we were going so well and then she was taken from me again." Kathleen nodded and then let him go and then just listened to him.

"I never thought that my first day back to the job I would be working Olivia's case. And the time is running out. She won't last much longer and the time is ticking." Kathleen looked at her father. "Well you have to be strong and don't look at your faults. You have to keep moving forward and then believe that Olivia is strong enough to get through this."

Elliot looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Katie." They hugged. "Now why don't you go get sleep? You have school tomorrow. Well you need to get sleep too. You don't want to be tired at your hearing tomorrow to be reinstated.

Olivia opened her eyes and there was Richard White, standing over her. "You don't look like you're feeling well there Olivia. Did the whole day out here change your mind about me?" Olivia looked at him. "No. I would rather die a thousand deaths."

Richard got angry and then slapped her. "You won't last much longer. But I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. You would rather die a thousand deaths than be with me huh?"

He untied her and then carried her back inside. He threw her on the floor. She gasped as her broken ribs protested. Then he kicked her some more and then she screamed. She was gasping for air.

"Okay Olivia lets tell the others how you're feeling. How are you feeling right now?" Olivia was gasping for air. How does it feel going three days without any food or water?" she looked at the camera and then rolled her eyes.

Richard kicked her again and then she screamed in pain as he kicked her broken ribs over and over again. Then he shifted the camera to his face. "She won't last much longer. Even the unbreakable Olivia Benson is beginning to break."

He sent the video and then looked at Olivia. "Well let's get you back outside, because that's where bitches belong." He grabbed her wrist and then was dragging her down the stairs. Then he dragged her back to the tree.

He chained her to the tree this time. "At least this way you won't get away for sure. So long Olivia." We walked back to the house. Olivia started to cough. She was coughing a lot. She looked down and saw blood.

"Elliot. Please help me." she whispered as she passed out. "Elliot Stabler this court and other officers have stated that you can return to the Special Victims Unit and remain a detective." Elliot took a breath of relief. He came back out and then was hugged by all his kids. "Congrats Dad." Said Dickie.

"As much as I would love to celebrate.. You have to save Olivia. We know dad go." Said Maureen as she smiled. "I'll watch the others. Now go." Elliot smiled and then hugged all his kids and then headed back to his job.

"Olivia really does mean the world to him, doesn't she?" asked Lizzie as she looked at her two older sisters. "Yes, and she means that much to us too." Said Maureen as she guided her younger siblings.

"Welcome back Elliot. Fin fill him in." said Cragen as he was rushing around trying to get everything together.

"Lorra Cambelle, the woman that White kidnapped before Liv, found the house that she was kept. We're all going there now to get her. Great!" said Elliot as he ran out. "Elliot!" he came back in.

"Welcome back man." Elliot smiled. "Thanks Fin." As he rushed out. White flipped the table with a growl. "What do you mean they know where we're at? Your past victim escaped and then got to the stationhouse. Now they are coming for you. Thanks we'll get out of here."

White hung up and then raced outside. He unchained Olivia and then chloroformed her. He carried her to his car and then gagged her. He duck taped her arms and legs and then covered her with a tarp. He raced out of there.__

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

Elliot and the others came up to the house. Along with the others. He looked at Cragen and nodded. "Police!" yelled Elliot as he kicked the door open. They all searched the house. "Clear! Clear! Clear! Clear!" Elliot heard as he looked frantically.

Then he saw the basement door and then ran out. He ran and turned the light. He saw blood and then he broke. He saw all the blood and immediately thought the worst. He dropped to his knees and then cried silently.

"Elliot! Did you find anything?" he heard Amaro yell, as he came down. Then Amaro stopped dead. "Oh my God." The others came down and shared Elliot's feelings. "Elliot-"Elliot ran upstairs and then out of the house.

Then he looked over and saw chains at the tree. He comes up and inspects the chains. Then he feels something on his knee. He looked down and then realized that is was blood. "Son of a Bitch!" Elliot yelled as he punched the tree until his knuckles bled.

Cragen put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Elliot you have to calm down. We could have passed them on the way here! And we wouldn't even have known it!" yelled Elliot as he looked at Cragen with tears running down his face.

He looked down as he wiped his eyes. "She's dead Don. She's dead." He whispered. Cragen's grip on Elliot's shoudler tightened, causing Elliot to look up. "She's not dead. Remember what you said. We have to live under the assumption that the victim is still alive. Now she's alive Elliot and we are going to find her."

Elliot nodded and then walked away. "Okay people let's get back, we have to find her no matter what." Elliot looked at the road as he drove alone and then looked over. **'Olivia please be okay. I couldn't live with myself if you weren't. Please Olivia be alive.'** He thought as he drove back to New York.

Olivia woke up and then she noticed that she was in a moving car. She looked up and realized that she was covered by a tarp. **'They must have found me and he panicked.'**

Olivia felt awful she was hungry, thirsty and her whole body ached. Suddenly she realized that they were on a dirt road. Then the car came to a stop. She heard the car door open and then the tarp was lifted. "Morning sunshine."

Olivia just looked at him in disgust. "Well your little friends found us and we had to leave. Now they will never find you. You are going to die Olivia. And there is nothing you can do. I wonder how your beloved Elliot react. A wonderful funeral, a 21 gun salute as they bury a fallen hero, who helped so many victims overcome their fears, the woman who put away scum to protect the good of the people." Said White mockingly.

He grabbed Olivia and then she was chained to another tree. "You won't last much longer. I wonder who I will take for my next victim. Maybe Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie Stabler."

Anger boiled up in Olivia as he took the gag from her mouth. Olivia looked at White. "Don't you dare touch my partner's girls. You mean ex- partner? He left you Olivia and yet you still fight for him. Because I care about him. He's the only family that I have, and I REFUSE to let you hurt them."

"What can you do, chained up like that? You can't do anything. And you know it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm hungry. How about you love?" Olivia rolled her eyes and then looked away. "Well enjoy the heat Olivia."

Richard went into the house. Olivia tried to free herself from the chains. She was straining to break through the chains and pulled with all her might. Then she stopped, gasping for breath. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She had to find some way to get free and get word at about where she was.

Elliot was scanning the board around Olivia's case and trying to plan his next move. But he was getting frustrated as he tried to think of Olivia being in a bad situation. He was getting angry as the images of the last video went through his mind. He was mad at himself because he let White slip through his fingers.

Olivia was still straining and she could feel her heartbeat in her head. She was starting to give up. 'There's no point in fighting anymore. What else is there to do? I won't be found. I'm going to die here and there is nothing that I can do to stop it.' She hung her head.

Then she images of her family came through her mind. Cragen introducing her to the squad. The first day that she and Elliot met. The first time she was on a case. The first time that she met Fin, when she met Kathy and the kids for the first time. Elliot being there for her, risking his job for her.

She also thought of the day that she almost lost him when the Gitano case happened. She also remembers when Elliot was there whenever she cried, and protected her no matter what. He always put her needs before his own. She picked her head up and saw a bone. She went to grab it then stopped. **'Wait a bone? Where would there be a bone this big here?' **

Then she looked over and saw that she was surrounded by woods. And little did she know of the dangers she was in by something lurking under the bush. However she grabbed the bone and began picking at the lock. **'I won't give up no matter what.'**

Elliot grabbed a cup of coffee as his kids came in. "Hey kids. Hey daddy, we came to give you a change of clothes since you were busy." Elliot smiled. "Elliot take a break and just relax with your kids for awhile. If anything comes up you will be the first to know." Said Cragen. Elliot nodded and then headed to the cribs with his kids.

"How are you holding up dad? I've been better. But I'm sorry guys. Don't be dad there's no reason that you should be sorry we don't blame you for not wanting to be home while Olivia is missing. It's only natural." Elliot smiled; grateful that his kids understood him and those they were willing to let him find Olivia.

"And by the way Dad we are glad that you and Olivia are together. We are happy that you are happy." Elliot smiled and then hugged his kids. "Well unfortunately I have to get to work. Be careful dad and we love you." he smiled. "I love you guys too."

He came down in a somewhat better mood. He was happy that his kids approved of him and Olivia. And he went back there and started looking over her case once again.

Olivia continued to pick at the lock that was holding her to the tree. Then she heard the door of the house open. She quickly sat on the bone as Richard came out. "We'll I'm going to town to get some more supplies and I will be back soon. And by the way you can scream but no one will hear you for miles. Your mine Olivia. And Elliot will never see you again."

Richard got into his car and left. As she watched the car disappear she grabbed the bone and was frantically picking at the lock. She knew this was the only way that she could escape with her life and be able to see Elliot again.

She kept on pushing the bone until she heard it click. The chains loosened and then she crawled out from under the chains. Then she collapsed and became face to face with a rattlesnake. She gasped softly and then very gently scooted back away from the snake.

The snakes rattle started and she knew that she had to move quickly but carefully. She knew that if she was bit that she would never last more than two hours and she didn't know exactly where she was and far she was from New York or civilization for that matter.

Her hand slipped on a tree branch and she fell forward hitting the snake and then the snake bit her on the wrist. She screamed and then quickly moved away. She started crawling to the house. She made it to the house and then went inside.

She crawled around and then she saw it. A phone. She reached up and then dialed Elliot's number. 'Please answer El. Please I have nothing else to do.' Her heart stopped when she got his voicemail. She tried him again and still no answer.

Elliot was walking from the coffee pot and then went back to his desk. He heard his phone vibrating he didn't get to it in time. He simply tried to call the number back.

Olivia heard the phone ring and then she answered it. "Hello? **Yes you just reached Detective Stabler from the Special Victims Unit. How can I help you?** Elliot it's me. **Olivia?! Oh my God! Your okay! Hang on."**

Elliot raced and then got everyone and then she was put on speaker where they tried to find her location.

"**Olivia do you know where you are?** No but I need you to hurry Elliot. I haven't eaten or drank in four days and to make matters worse I was just bit by a rattlesnake.** Shit. Okay well you have to remain calm. If you start freaking out then the venom will spread. You need to remain calm. **I can't Richard will be back soon, and in this condition I can't fight him."

"**We'll be there as soon as we find your location.** 'Kay" Suddenly olives vision went blurry. "Elliot. **Yes?** My vision is going blurry. **Stay awake Liv. Liv? Can you hear me?"** Olivia blacked out.

"Liv! Liv! Can you hear me?! LIV!" Elliot screamed as he heard nothing but silence from the other end. "Elliot we know where she is. She's at an abandoned Cabin in Stratford. That's almost four hours away. She'll die before we get to her! Then we need to rush. We're wasting time arguing."

Elliot ran into his car and then put his sirens on and drove fast. He was breaking the speed limit but he didn't care. He had to get to olive before either Richard got to her or she died from the venom. **"Elliot you have to slow down. We're losing you.** "Said Amado on the radio.

"Well then drive faster! I'm not going to risk Liv's life just because you guys can't keep up with me. **We already contacted the police up there. They are on their way and they will get Olivia to the hospital. Elliot meet them at St. Mary's. **No, you can have Cragen write me up later butyl getting this piece of shit."

Elliot continued to race through the city trying to get Olivia. He finally made it in one hour, after going about 100mph to get here. He raced in the house. "Liv?! Liv! Liv!" then he turned the corner and there she was. "Liv!"

He raced over and then he felt for a pulse. There was barely one. Then he heard a car approach. Luckily Elliot was in an unmarked car. Richard came in and then Elliot put his gun up. "Get down White! Get down or I swear to god that I will shoot you! Now get down!" yelled Elliot.

It was taking everything in him to not pull the trigger at that moment. "You won't shoot me. But I will shoot her." White pointed his gun to Olivia. Elliot shot him in the shoulder and then kicked the gun from him.

He went back to Olivia. Her pulse was slowing and Elliot knew that if the bus didn't get there soon then she would die. Suddenly he heard sirens and there was a bus. They quickly made it there, picked up Olivia and then rushed her to the bus.

"Elliot go with her! We will cover this!" said Cragen. Elliot nodded and then jumped in. "She barely has a pulse." The medic said as Elliot took olives hand in his. Her hand felt cold in his warm muscular ones. Then they heard what they were fearing. Her heart wasn't beating. "Please do something! Shock her! Do something! Anything!" pleaded Elliot.

He put his forehead to hers. "Olivia please you can't quit now. You have lived through all this please don't leave me. We have a future for us to plan. We have so much still to do. We can become the badass dynamic duo that we used to be. Please baby come back to me." Elliot whispered as he kissed her forehead. The medic tried to shock her.

IN OLIVIA'S HEAD

**Olivia looked around and there was nothing. "Hello? Is anyone there? Elliot? Anyone? Hello? Olivia." She turned and there was Serena Benson. "Mom? Where am I? You're dead honey. You're dead. But I can't be! I was only just talking to Elliot! Your heart gave out as he arrived." Olivia looked down. "I'm sorry mom. I never meant to cause you so much pain by being born. I wish that I was never born the way I was."**

**Serena shook her head. "Now what will that young man think of what you're saying? He wouldn't think that way. And neither does me. It was a miracle the day that you were born. Although I never really showed it. I love you Olivia and I'm sorry that I never showed you that." Serena came up and kissed Olivias head.**

"**What do I do now? That's your decision. You can either come with me or you can go back to that young man that you love and live out your life with him. Don't make the same mistakes that I did. You deserve to be happy. Your life has been a constant hell and you deserve some happiness and light. Now go to him Olivia. **

**Suddenly Olivia hears a voice. Elliot's voice. **_**"Olivia please you can't quit now. You have lived through all this please don't leave me. We have a future for us to plan. We have so much still to do. We can become the badass dynamic duo that we used to be. Please baby come back to me."**_** olives eyes fill with tears. "I'm going to go back mother." Serena smiled and then kissed her head again.**

The medic shocked Olivia again and then she started to breathe. "She's back. Let's hope that she stays with us this time. She will." Said Elliot still holding her hand. "She's strong and she never quits.

Elliot opens his eyes as he looked at Olivia. She had been in a coma for about two weeks and he had never left her side. She was transferred to a hospital that was closer to where they lived. Elliot heard a knock. He turned and there was his kids.

"Hey guys. Hey daddy. Any changes? Her heart is getting stronger. But they still aren't sure when she will wake up. She'll wake up dad, she's a fighter." Said Dickie. Then as he looked at Olivia he felt guilty. He remembered the day the Dickie was in trouble and was fighting with his dad**. "How about you, ever sleep with your partner, detective?" Olivia looked at Dickie. "Never. Are we done playing games?**

Dickie snaps out of it and then looks at Olivia. "She will wake up soon. And when she does we are going to take her home." All the kids and Elliot looked at Dickie. Dickie smiled warmly and then walked out. Maureen looks at her father.

"Dad I think you should go and talk to him for a bit. I think he needs it." Elliot nodded and then walked out. "What's going on Dickie? I was just thinking about all the mess with Shane and what I said to her. I really feel bad about it now. I regret even saying it."

Elliot put his arm around Dickie and then sighed. "It's okay Dickie Olivia will forgive you and then it will be okay." Dickie looked at Elliot with a smile and then nodded. Elliot smiled and then hugged his son.

Elliot came back in and then shortly his kids left and then Elliot saw that he needed to head back into work. He looked at olive and then kissed her head. Then he leaves. He comes in.

"Hey how's our girl doing?" asked Fin. "Her heart is beating a little stronger they still aren't sure when she will wake up." Fin nodded and then slapped Elliot on the shoulder. Just then Alex came up.

"Richards's trial is next week. But what if Liv isn't awake then? With all the evidence the judge said that Olivia won't have to be at the trial." Elliot looked down his kind of wanted Olivia to be awake because she would want to tell her story.

Olivia opened her eyes. She looked over and then she looked over and saw Elliot laying the chair. She smiled and then just looked at him. Hours later Elliot woke and then saw that Olivia was awake. Tears rolled down his face as he hugged her to him.

"Olivia thank god. Your okay I missed you so much. I missed you too." They kissed and then they fell asleep on her bed. That was the best night's sleep that they both had.

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really motivate me to keep writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm open to any ideas. Usagi1996**


End file.
